Promise Me You
by Sassy-Vixen
Summary: Haruno sisters Sakura and Tayuya have just lost the most important person in their life, and now they must live with their rich father in his mansion. The two can't seem to get along with him and disagree about everything...but what about two sexy guards?


Came up with this little number while I took a brief vacation to mum's house. The inspiration stemmed from two things...kind of. Well, the first was the movie 'The Uninvited'. (I totally loved it, what a twist at the end!) but no one is crazy, and no one dies. Well, unless you want that? And the second thing was from Vampire Academy (sooooooo much better than yucky Twilight!) with the whole Guardian idea, but no one is a vampire in this (that's my other upcoming fic if I can ever be bothered to rewrite the first two chapters I wrote when I was like...11?) and yeah. Oh well, enjoy!

**Summary:** Haruno sisters Sakura and Tayuya have just lost the most important person in their life, and now they must live with their rich father in his mansion. The two can't seem to get along with him and disagree about everything, finding themselves more unhappy each day, especially when they discover him having an affair with the housemaid. And what's this? Guardians? SasuXSaku

Ohhhhhh, just another thing, I've altered some people's ages in this. Don't get angry, it is an AU D: But, just so you know, here's a list of the ages:

Sakura - 16

Tayuya - 18

Sasuke - 20

Karin - 18

Kakashi - 25

Mr Haruno - 43

And I'll list the other characters as we get to know them. And the reason I made Tayuya Sakura's sister isn't just because of the hair. It's because I love Tayuya :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Vampire Academy or The Uninvited.

* * *

Isn't life funny? I mean, one moment, you're at your dead mothers funeral with your dad and your older sister, and the next one; you're standing outside your father's study, listening to him fucking the maid. It makes you wonder if you're really thought about. It's funny how people can play you for a fool, and how they can get away with it. Dad was very sneaky about this all. I would've never suspected him to be screwing the maid's brains out. The two hardly conversed while mum lived here, and even now, everything was very hush, hush. But by chance, my throat was parched and I had travelled downstairs to get a glass of milk the first night I spent in dad's house, and _by chance_, I happened to walk past. I didn't blink as I watched that filthy, red haired slut ride my father. My heart ached, burning with fury. The glass I clenched in my fist shattered, digging into my skin, hot, sticky tears rolled down my face as I sat, unable to tear my gaze away. It was gross, I know. I felt the sickness well up within me, bile rising to my throat, but unable to get past the uncomfortable lump.

"Sakura?"

I turned around to see my older sister, Tayuya, standing beside me in an oversized white t-shirt. Her long, sunset pink hair was slightly dishevelled, as she had been sleeping. I could hardly make her out in the darkness of the hallway. Tayuya, like me, did not like our father, nor did we like the house or the housemaid. Sure, dad was really rich; he was a writer for a living, and had sold a few best sellers throughout his years. He wasn't one for family time, and that left Tayuya and myself up to our own devices. Mum and dad divorced a few years ago, and well, we hadn't lived wealthily. In fact, we struggled a lot, and that's why most of what Tayuya and I owned of clothing wasn't top brand stuff. That's why, while mum, Tayuya and I suffered, dad's slutty housemaid wore designer dresses and rubbed shoulders with the rich and famous. My scowl deepened.

"What is it?" I whispered back, getting up. The housemaid's moans didn't deter. They hadn't heard us over her pleas for more. Tayuya glanced at the door and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long," she said simply, walking over to my spot and kneeling down, seeing what I had been subject to not long ago. I saw her change in moods and felt her disgust. "What a slut."

Tayuya and I only moved into dad's house today, and it was the first day we had met Karin, the housemaid. She was only a couple of years older than me, the same age as Tayuya, as well, to make things more disturbing and gross. Of course, it was so blatantly obvious she was a gold digger, but apparently father didn't see that, or the sex was that good he turned a blind eye to it.

"Come on," I said walking down the hall, the jarrah floorboards concealing my footsteps. I was careful not to run into any dresses or tables in the long hallway as I turned the corner and began up the stairs in the middle of the entrance room. Tayuya followed not long after and we went back to my room. "I don't want to hear it anymore."

Tayuya walked ahead and grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze, giving me a smile that didn't reach her warm, chocolate eyes. Once we reached the top of the stairs, we took a right and walked down another long, carpeted hallway and into my room. In the darkness, we found my bed and lay down. I snuggled into the covers, and Tayuya leant over me, hugging me close. I loved my older sister; she was so much stronger and collected than I was. During mum's death, she took care of me and put me before herself. It was no secret that I admired her.

"I hate this place," I murmured against her arm as she held me tightly. A comforting stroking sensation numbed my anger as I felt Tayuya's soft hands pat my hair gently, occasionally brushing stray strands of hair behind my ears. "I want to go home. Why couldn't we stay with aunty Tsunade?"

"Because," Tayuya answered. "Dad has first custody over us, and aunty Tsunade wasn't willing to take him to court to get us."

"Why not?" I whispered. "Didn't she want us?"

"It's not that." My sister responded. "Dad loves us, despite what he's doing, and he wants a chance to get to know us, Sakura."

I bit my lip, fighting back tears again. Damn it, why couldn't I be strong like Tayuya? I didn't want to stay and live here, giving dad a chance. He screwed up the chance he got with Tayuya and I, and that's not my problem. He mistreated mum, and disrespecting her with this whore. I just wanted to go home to a place where I was known, and where it felt familiar. Tayuya noticed the tears seeping through her shirt and hushed me.

"Go to sleep, Sakura. Things will be better in the morning."

* * *

"Good morning, princess. How was your sleep?"

I glanced up tiredly into the green eyes of my father. I couldn't have inherited mum's chocolate brown eyes that Tayuya got the pleasure of having; no. I had to resemble this scum as much as humanly possible, didn't I? "Fine." I answered, going back to the soggy cereal that rested in front of me. Tayuya and I had gone shopping late yesterday afternoon after we moved in to get some food to make us feel more at home. None of this caviar on toast that dad was eating. Good old Cheerio's and creamy, fatty milk. No soymilk for vegans, no low fat milk for dieting women, no fancy omega-three milk, nothing but plain old poor people milk that I love.

"What…are you eating?" He asked, almost with disgust. I felt the need to defend my four-dollar box of cereal.

"Cheerio's." I answered simply. "My favourite, but of course, you didn't know that."

A flicker of sadness crossed his features. "No, I didn't. But there's plenty of time to get to know each other now. What do you have planned for today?"

"Unpacking."

"Sounds…fun." He sat down and took a bite out of his toast and a sip from his espresso. "I'm going out for the day. I've a signing to do down at the library two towns away, so I probably won't be back until tomorrow. Will your sister and you be fine until then?"

"Don't have much of a choice, do we?" I replied, looking down into my cereal, attempting to drown the little soggy rings.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "That's true. But, Karin will be here to look after you, so don't hesitate to ask for anything."

"Karin?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "The maid?" The maid I saw you screwing, you paedophile.

"Yes. Oh, and did you look at your uniform for tomorrow?" Dad asked, glancing at his watch. Something about that irked me.

"Yes."

"And your schedule? I left it on your bedside table."

"Yes. Got it."

"Good." He checked his watch again and resumed eating. I furrowed my brows, taking a sip of my artificial orange juice.

"I'm sorry. I can't help but get the feeling I'm keeping you from something."

"What? No." Dad answered, apologetic because he seemed rude, which he was. If he wanted this to work, he'd need to take time out of his maid-screwing, work-induced schedule. "Sorry, it's just that my friend, Asuma, is picking me up soon. I don't want to be late."

"I don't want to make you late." I muttered, standing up and putting my dishes in the large, modern sink. The whole house was modern. Stainless steel appliances, white and black decorated kitchen, plush, dark carpets and yellow coloured walls with expensive furnishings of leather. It was a comforting feeling to know that why mum, Tayuya and I virtually starved and lived with holey furniture he was living it up.

"I'm sorry," he admitted. "I know that it seems like I have hardly any time to spend with you and your sister, but I'll make time, I promise. But, you two need to be a little more understanding—"

"Understanding?" I growled angrily. "How about _you_ be a little more understanding of _us._ For the past five years, while hearing virtually nothing from you, have been difficult on us. We've lived in poverty while you've lived so well, fucking your little slutty maid, who, _excuse me_, is the same age as your oldest daughter!"

Dad was silent, growing beat red in the face. I briefly wondered if I had put my foot to deep in the shit, but I didn't care. He opened his mouth to rebut when suddenly the slut of the argument stepped in. She was busty, pale and slim, with sleek red hair and glasses on, in a provocative maid outfit. I scoffed at the sight of her.

"Excuse me, Haruno-sama, but your guards have arrived."

"Guards?" I gawked. "So much money to throw around, eh?"

His eyes narrowed and the reasonable, trying-to-be-friendly-man I was talking to before must've left. He looked really pissed off now.

"For you and your sister," he answered solemnly. "I wanted to ensure your safety while living here."

_Wanted_ being the keyword, right? "We don't _need_ guards." I rolled my eyes. "Mum had us enrolled in martial arts for defence."

"Well _excuse me_," he growled. "It was a fatherly gesture of love, and pardon me, but as usual, I didn't know. I didn't have a chance to know, but of course that's my fault."

I had a feeling this started the long and irritable journey of the Haruno household. I had ruined whatever possible good relationship I could've had with my father, but frankly I wasn't out searching for one anyway. The two guards stepped in and despite the guard's innocence; I just glared at them. The first one that entered was tall, lean and muscular. He had this _really_ weird hairdo; it was like the brush of a broom, but silver. A mask, revealing only one eye, covered half of his face making him look like some sort of hit man. I briefly wondered if he could even breathe in that thing. The second one walked in, and he look so damn handsome that I had to do a double take on him. He wasn't as tall as his partner, but had the same, lean, wiry build; not muscly, but agile. He had sharp, stoic features and jelled, spiky black raven coloured hair with ebony eyes. He made my heart flutter. Suddenly dad was the best dad in the world. "Thanks." I thought I should say, albeit solemnly. "We won't need them, but thanks."

He smirked, clearly understanding my sudden train of thoughts. He may not know me, but I always knew father was good at reading people. Of course he was, he was a novelist. "You're welcome." There was a sudden toot of a horn, startling me. Dad looked around frantically. "Crap. Asuma's here. Well, I'll see you and your sister tomorrow. Don't be late for school. Karin has my number if you need anything."

Oh, I bet she does. "Okay. Bye."

He dashed out the door, briefcase in hand and I stood awkwardly in the kitchen with the two guards that I had absolutely no need for. Karin had disappeared and I felt like a bad hostess for just standing there. From down the hall I heard Tayuya slump down the stairs and make her way into the kitchen. She did a double take when she saw me standing alone at the bench and made cautious moves.

"Wow, so uh, where did you cuties come from?"

The two glanced at her boredly before standing in the doorway. I sighed sat down, motioning for them to as well, but they didn't budge. "Hey, I'm sure that standing in the doorway is a blast, but wouldn't you rather sit down?"

No answer. That irked me.

"Want anything to drink?" I asked. "Anything to eat maybe?"

Still no answer.

"Wow, guys, calm down." Tayuya remarked sarcastically, walking to the double door fridge and swinging it open, scanning through the contents. "What the hell is with all this organic crap?"

"Beats me." I muttered. "I really do hate this place. To make things even better since last night, dad and I had an argument this morning and gave us mimes for body guards."

"Body guards?" She scrunched her nose. "Why the hell would we need those?"

"Ask dad." I shrugged, before turning to the handsome pair. "So, um, are you going to tell us your names?"

"Hatake Kakashi," the silver haired man answered. I blinked, half expecting to not be dignified with an answer, but this morning was just full of pleasantries. "And my apprentice, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apprentice?" Tayuya snorted. I silenced her with a look telling her to not be rude. She grinned at me.

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Why do you want to know, Haruno-san?" Kakashi questioned. I shrugged.

"You look young, that's all."

"We aren't here to get involved with you," he reminded me dutifully. I blushed at the thought of being with them.

"Don't get your hopes up." I muttered to Kakashi. "Besides, I'm only sixteen. Old men with grey hair aren't my thing."

Tayuya snickered. Kakashi and Sasuke didn't find that funny at all.

"It's silver." He answered, eye crinkling. From the movement, I could tell he cracked a smile, perhaps just to be pleasant. "Twenty-five."

"And you?" I motioned to Sasuke. He gave me a hard look and didn't answer. "What happened to your partner? Get his tongue cut out on a mission under interrogation or something?"

Kakashi chuckled. "No. He's not very sociable. Ignore him."

Tayuya yawned. "Not that this isn't jolly good fun or anything, but I'm going to head out into town and head to the university. I need to get my schedule."

"And leave me alone with two total strangers?" I whined. "Well, Hatake-san isn't, since I know how old he is and the colour of his hair, but I don't know Uchiha-san at all!"

"You're going out?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't believe your father left permission for you to do that."

"Does it look like I care what my so-called father tells me to do?" Tayuya suddenly snapped, giving Sasuke and Kakashi an insight to how she felt about him. They had already witnessed father and my little fight this morning. "I'm going out and you can't stop me."

"I could," Kakashi started, before pulling out a cell phone and began dialling. "I'm calling your father for permission."

"Oh my god, I don't believe this." Tayuya groaned. "Why didn't I take that scholarship in Suna?"

Kakashi stepped into another room, leaving us alone with the mute Sasuke. Tayuya was ranting and raving about the living arrangements we had to adapt to, but I wasn't really listening to her. Sure, she was strong and all, but boy, when things didn't go Tayuya's way, would she carry on. And most of the time, she got her way.

"You have permission to go," Kakashi announced when he returned. "But I have to accompany you."

As I said. _Most_ of the time. I couldn't help but snicker. Tayuya glared at me.

"Fine." She snapped, running out of the room. "I'm going to get dressed and then I'll be down!"

A loud sigh escaped my mouth as I was once again left with the two guards. "I think I'll go get dressed as well," I announced. I was still in my pyjamas: a short nightdress. It wasn't like I was ashamed of my figure or anything, but I didn't want two strangers to see me this bare on our first meeting. I had some dignity. Walking briskly out of the kitchen, I went back up to my room and scavenged through my suitcase. When I turned around, I saw a sticky note attached to my door.

_'Sakura. Karin went shopping for you and bought you some nice, expensive clothes. Make sure you thank her later. Love, Dad.'_

Yeah, like that'll happen. I decided to take a peek anyway and see what Karin had gotten me. Opening the door to my walk in robe, I gasped.

Lights flickered on, displaying rows and rows of shoes. I had never seen so many shoes in my life. I didn't know how many were in there, roughly, but it had to be way more than any shoe shop owned. Shoes of every colour and shade lined the shelves and I almost fell over backwards. Okay, I might've been touchy about the food, but seriously, I couldn't resist clothes and shoes. Call me a preppy girl, but I couldn't keep the excitement from welling up inside. Skipping down the long isle (the walk in robe was like a walk in room. A second bedroom full of fashion) I made my way into the back room, where the narrow shoe section spread into what looked like a small shop. Clothes lined the walls on racks, and at the back, a large mirror sat on the wall, perfumes, make-up and jewellery lining the white vanity. I almost had an orgasm, I swear.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

I suppressed a scream as I saw Tayuya standing behind me. She wore a tight pair of dark jeans, a dark, forest green cardigan with nothing underneath, exposing the crevice of her bust and her belly button. She always was an adventurous dresser. She wore a pair of white heels, white pearls around her neck and on her ears.

"You look so damn sexy." I admitted. "I want to dress up too, even though I'm not going anywhere."

"Let's choose something for you," Tayuya grinned, running her hands through my large clothe collection. "How about… a sexy look? I mean, come on, those guards, albeit guards, are human guys. I want to see how they react to this!"

I blanched as she pulled out a sassy red, low, v-neck dress with large slits up the sides. I couldn't wear that around the house. "No way!"

"Fine, fine," my older sister rolled her eyes. "How about—hey, what are you doing?"

I pulled out a pair of grey shorts and held them up. They were slightly puffy in the middle, but tight around the waist and the legs. I grabbed a white, collared polo shirt as well and a grey, teal and black vest with black knee-length socks. Tayuya stared at me deadpanned.

"You aren't wearing that."

"Why not? I like it. Sensible and cute."

"You look like a _nerd._" She pointed out. I frowned at her.

"I'm not trying to seduce the guards." I argued, walking to the shoe section and pulling out a pair of white converse. "I'm wearing what I think is comfortable."

"You're a total bore." She groaned, rolling her eyes, catching her gaze in the mirror on my door before tying her hair up into a ponytail. "Sometimes I think you were born a boy."

"Sometimes I think you're adopted." I fought back, poking my tongue out at her childishly. She looked at me with sarcastic amusement. "Anyway, shouldn't you be going?"

"That eager to get rid of me, eh?"

"Yes."

"Want some time to try and crack that sexy, stoic beast?" She laughed. "Uchiha Sasuke…"

"No!" I blushed. Where did she come up with things like that? My sister certainly inherited my father's creative mind. She'd be a very good smut writer.

"I can see it now," she announced dramatically. "Tayuya and Hatake-san have gone, leaving Uchiha-san and innocent, vulnerable Sakura-chan alone in the mansion. First, Sakura leads him to her room, where the tables suddenly turn…" she grinned mischievously.

"Shut up, will you? You have such a loud, indoor voice—"

"Uchiha-san pushes Sakura-chan back onto her bed and climbs on top of her. Soon, things start getting heated; they're both undressed—"

"Tayuya!" I complained, blushing. I tried to block out my sister's stupid stories, but shock caught me as I saw Uchiha-san standing in the doorway, arms folded, an amused look on his face as he watched us, Hatake-san's eye crinkling as he silently laughed at my sister. I was embarrassed for her. So embarrassed.

"Sasuke-kun! Faster, harder—"

"They're right there!" I blurted. Tayuya turned around and saw their amused expressions and laughed in spite of herself. I didn't see how she _couldn't_ be embarrassed. I was about ready to die from the shame. Tayuya strolled over to Kakashi and grinned at Sasuke.

"Don't rape my sister while I'm gone."

"It's not rape if she wants it." He answered smartly.

"Guys, I'm right here," I muttered as Tayuya and Kakashi walked downstairs. I heard Tayuya give a yell at me, bidding me farewell as she slammed the door shut. A heavy, uncomfortable silence over came us as I stared at the floor shyly while Sasuke still stood smirking.

"Your sister has quite the imagination, doesn't she?"

I was still mortified, but something made me realise. "Hey! You're talking! I thought you had your tongue cut out or something."

"You only assumed." He shrugged. "But I never said I couldn't talk."

"You never said you could." I answered, a self-satisfied smirk gracing my features. He smirked too. "So, um, what are you doing today?"

"Anything you are doing."

"That's gay. What if I wanted to do some real girly things?"

"It's my job to accompany you. If you do girly things, it's my job to do girly things."

Torturous ideas filled my mind. I could get this hunk to do whatever I wanted. If I wanted to do something real daring and naughty, he'd have to as well. As if he could read my thoughts, his face twisted into a disapproving one. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Just remember. Whatever you make me do, I can get you back."

"How so?" I grinned, crossing my arms.

"I can make up some pretty interesting stories to tell your father. You'll probably be on house arrest for the rest of your life."

"Like what?" I challenged, liking where this was going. A sort of taunting, teasing, flirting thing we had going on here. His smirk grew devious.

"You're a virgin, right?"

I blushed suddenly and grew hot all over. Damn sexy boy pulling that card on me! It wasn't as though I was ashamed of being one or anything, but I was different to Tayuya. She was, more or less, a bit of an easy catch when it came to that sort of thing. I was a little more uptight about losing my virginity. I was a believer in clichés. But, of course, dad knew I was a virgin. It was all in the way I acted and displayed myself. People at my old school called me a 'Tsundere'.

"Am not. I've screwed plenty of guys! What's it to you anyway?"

"Well, I can make up all sorts of stories about boys and you that will put your word against mine." Damn it. Dad would kill me.

"Ah, but you'd be lying."

"You think your father would believe you?" He questioned.

That's true. "Shut up." I pouted. "What do you want? Me to not make you endure girly things? Fine, deal. Just don't get me into trouble."

"That's not all I want." He said slowly, voice dropping into a husky, seducing one. My heartbeat accelerated to the point where I thought my heart was going to leap out of my throat and slap Sasuke in the face. Moving closer, I stepped back to avoid the proximity coming between us. A yelp escaped me as the back of my knees hit the side of the bed and I fell backwards, Sasuke hovering over me, hands on both side of my body. Inside, I kept telling myself that this was naughty behaviour; he was my guardian, and doing this could get him into trouble with my dad. However, along with the rational side of me, the other half was willing this to go on, to finally take that extra step and pop my cherry. Leaning on my elbows, I couldn't help but notice my breathing accelerate. He lowered his head down to my neck so that his bangs brushed my face. Unconsciously, my legs parted around his torso, ready.

"I knew it. You are too a virgin. And a bit of a Tsundere."

I flushed angrily and averted my gaze from his eyes. He didn't get off of me, and truthfully I didn't want him to. I had never been this close to a boy…well, okay, maybe I had, but not on the first day of meeting him…okay, well, maybe I had done that too, at a party, but not within the first hour of meeting him. "Is this normal guardian behaviour?"

"Who said I'm a normal guardian?" He dared.

I didn't no what to say in response to that, so I just remained quiet. "Well, okay, but…do you normally act like this around girls?"

He got up suddenly and I yearned for him to return above me. Damn it! Why didn't I have the courage to keep him there? He smirked at my reaction and patted me on the hair, ruffling it slightly. "No offence, but you're a little young for me."

Well that just shattered my heart. "How old are you?" I ventured.

"Twenty."

"Oh." That was so hot! Wait until Tayuya hears about this! Her comments about me being frigid will blow out the window. I smiled defiantly. "Young girls are willing to do anything these days."

"Older women are more experienced."

"Young girls are tighter." I blurted suddenly. I blushed when I realised what I said. Sasuke laughed lightly before bending down in front of me.

"I'll say this, but. Younger girls are cuter."

* * *

Well I hope it wasn't that gay and god awful that you'd want to scrape your eyes out with rusty spoons. Anyway, yeah, I haven't posted anything up on Fanfiction in a while, but I'll get straight on that. Hm, you may or may not have noticed my writing style has changed a fair bit (or maybe thats just me) but it seems less crappier (maybe that's just me again. Wishful thinking, right? :D) so I'm considering a rewrite of 'Spotlight' and probably 'This Life'. I'm not so sure about Desperate and Unbelievably Desperate. I don't know what I was thinking with the sequel ... blah ... I hate pregnancy and marriage in fanfics yet I somehow managed to incorporate both, so I don't know. Tell me your thoughts. I may just scrap it altogether! And, sorry for any grammatical errors. My eyes just seem to skim read everything no matter how slow I try.

-S.V out!


End file.
